


Behind The Scenes

by Sagasimon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oblivious, post Wolf Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Hoechlin was tiny bit handsy during the post season finale Wolf Watch, and even slapped Dylan's ass... Dylan was not amused because it did things to him, ok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, sorry if they're OOC for you. This is how I imagine them in my head.
> 
> We don't really know them so...
> 
> My head-canon is that Dylan calls Tyler 'Hoechy' because it's so cute and adorable :)
> 
> This is my first attempt at porn, so be gentle (pun intended lol)
> 
> Also it's un-beta'd and I'm not native so any criticism most welcome :)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Dylan could still kinda feel the tingling in his ass cheek where Tyler's hand connected with it not so long ago. He really shouldn't dwell on it too much as the last thing he needed was an awkward boner around all these people so he focused all his energy to just calm down and try to pay attention to everything BUT Hoechlin until they finished shooting. It was working well, right until the bastard decided to practically drape himself all over him at the very end. Damn but he smelled good.

As soon as they let them off, he made a beeline to the little staff bathroom situated in a secluded corner, away from everyone and everything, making some lame excuse when Posey shot him a confused look. Because they were all supposed to go out for couple of drinks and yeah, awkward boner it was. Fuck Hoechlin and his perfect fucking everything. And his hormones while he was at it.

He splashed some water on his face but still looked and felt quite flushed. It was seriously getting worse every time. Sometimes it was enough for Tyler to merely look at him or say his name and Dylan was done. He always tried to cover it up with jokes and laughter while he wanted nothing more but to reach out and take. Everything.

There was a knock on the door.

'Hey buddy you ok? We're about to head out soon.'

Hoechlin. Of course.

'I'll be right out, just gimme a minute, yeah?'

He glared at his crotch. Minute his ass.

Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing himself for a little bit of humiliation he opened the door just to see Tyler was still there, leaning casually on the wall with an amused look on his face.

'Fuck you.'

'You definitely look like you could fuck something.'

'Oh ha ha, very funny. What, are you volunteering?'

Hoechlin didn't say anything at first, just looked Dylan up and down and licked his lips. It was hot. Fuck his life.

'Hmmm.' Next thing he knew, Dylan was being pushed back into the tiny room. By Tyler. Who just locked the door if the distinctive click was anything to go by. Like, WHAT THE HELL!?

'Dude, what the hell?'

'Can I ask you something Dyl?' Hoechlin's tone was serious and it was making him really nervous. Was it the moment where his secret, gay crush finally catches the clue and tells him to fuck off? He always imagined it to be in a place that is NOT a tiny bathroom. And where was the dramatic background music? Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

'Ok, listen man, I can't help myself ok?' He raised his hands defensively. 'I'm really, really sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, but I promise I would never, ever do anything or say anything. It's...'

He didn't even have a chance to finish his rant because suddenly there was a hand on his dick, stroking him through his jeans. And if he thought he was hard before, then he was deeply mistaken. Right now Dylan Junior could probably smash diamonds into dust. Because there was a hand on his dick. And not just any hand. Hoechlin's hand.

He let out a moan, because it felt so good. He wanted to ask what the hell was it about, why the hell was it happening, but all coherence seemed to have left him the second he got some attention down there.

'So I was right. It was for me, wasn't it?' Tyler sounded a bit breathless himself. 'I'm sick of dancing around it Dyl. You keep fucking touching me all the time, do you know what it does to me? I wasn't sure if you... Not until tonight.'

Dylan couldn't believe his ears. If he was Stiles he would start counting his fingers, because it was too good to be true.

But apparently it wasn't just him. Tyler said Dylan's touch did things to him. It made him feel all giddy inside. There was a saying? About the gift? And the horse? Something, something, blah blah blah.

'Oh my fucking god...' He managed before wrapping his arms around Hoechlin's neck and smashing their lips together. It took them a while to get the angle right, with Tyler's hand still trapped between them and Dylan's enthusiastic thrusting but they managed and it was fucking perfect! Like everything else Tyler Hoechlin related, damn him. How did he survive without this for so long!?

They started slow but the kiss was gradually become deeper and more passionate. Dylan could feel he was already leaking and no way he was coming in his pants.

'Off, off, off.' He mumbled against Tyler's lips while pawing at the waistband of his jeans. Tyler just chuckled at his impatience and before Dylan knew it there was blissful skin on skin.

Hoechlin's hand was larger than his own, stronger and it felt amazing wrapped around his dick, pumping up and down in a steady rhythm. He was vaguely aware of the sink counter digging into his ass cheeks, of how one of his foot was uncomfortably twisted around Tyler's and that they were in a bloody public bathroom, but none of that mattered. What did matter was how great it felt to have Tyler jerk him off.

His arms went back around the broad shoulders and he dug his fingers into the hard muscles. Their foreheads were touching, breaths mingling and Dylan couldn't stop looking into those beautiful eyes, now clouded with desire, pupils blown so wide that they were almost black.

'Jesus ah... fuck... just like that.' He gasped when Hoechlin sped up and tightened his grip. He would occasionaly slide a thumb under the head or over the slit, sending jolts of pleasure down his spine and making him tremble. He was so close, so fucking close. And then Tyler bent forward to nip at his earlobe, which, it turned out, was a very sensitive spot, while his free had travelled all the way around to squeeze at his bare ass cheek. And Dylan fell apart. He came so violently he would've probably collapsed if not for the strong body holding him in place.

'Fuuuuuuuuuuck...'

'You ok?'

Ok? He felt fucking amazing! He just experienced the most intense orgasm in his life, with a person he wanted to experience it with the most, who was now softly stroking his back and peppering small kisses all over his face. He felt a bit dizzy and a lot limp. He opened his eyes, when the hell did he close them in the first place, and peered at the mess between them. His come was literally everywhere, on their shirts, on their pants, probably in their hair too. He lifted his eyes just in time to see Tyler licking his hand clean, and dear god, if it wasn't the hottest thing EVER. His dick thought so too as it gave a weak twitch of interest. Nuh-uh little guy, too soon. He may be in early twenties, but the times when he could get it up again almost straight away were long gone.

He brought his hand to the back of Tyler's neck and pulled him forward into a sweet, close mouthed kiss. It already felt so natural. He couldn't help but smile.

'Never been better.' Kiss. 'I must admit,' Kiss. 'I didn't expect that.' Kiss. 'Like, at all dude.' Kiss. 'But you won't see me complaining.' He cupped Hoechlin's face in his hands, and just taking in his fill. Tyler was stunning, especially when he was wearing one of his sunny, wide smiles that made his eyes all squinty and cute, just like now.

'Seriously? I thought I was being obvious since even Posey told me to stop making moony eyes and do something about it.' He chuckled.

'Oh my fucking god, seriously? I'm gonna kill him! The motherfucker never said anything! He knew I...'

Tyler did his trademark eyebrow thing.

'You...?'

'You know...'

'...?'

'Shut up and just kiss me man.'

They made out for a little while and Dylan let his hands roam free all over Hoechlin's body like he always wanted. And now he could, and it was amazing.

He turned them around so it was Tyler pressing against the sink and did yet another thing he always wanted to do and fantasised about so many times during his alone sessions, he dropped down on his knees and looked up, smirking a little.

'I think I owe you an orgasm Hoechy.' He licked his lips for a good measure and started slowly working on opening Tyler's jeans. He pulled them down to his mid thighs and leaned back to admire how Hoechlin's thick length was straining against the soft fabric of his briefs.

'God, Dyl, I swear if you don't do something...'

Dylan swallowed thickly his eyes glued to the bulge before him.

'Um... Just so you know, I've never uh...' He looked up nervously. He really, really wanted it to be as good for Tyler as it was for him.

'Hey, you don't have to do anything...'

'Oh jesus, I want to, ok? I really fucking want to, you have no idea. Just... You know, I might not be like really good at it, so heads up.'

'Dylan, it's gonna be fucking perfect because it's you, I could probably just come from simply looking at your face.' And goddamnit, Tyler looked as if he could. Breathing heavily, his lips parted and cheeks flush red. The way he was looking at him, with such an undeniable adoration it was almost too much for Dylan to handle. How come he never noticed before? Was he so caught up in his own little world that he'd never seen what was right in front of him? They were both idiots apparently.

'Here we go then.' He pulled the waistband of Tyler's underwear down, freeing his dick and giving it few experimental tugs. It felt so different from his own. It was thicker, but not as long, and fit perfectly in his palm. And the noises coming out of Hoechlin's sinful mouth. It should be illegal. Dylan wanted to hear them every night, while trying to find new, exciting ways of getting them out.

'Do you wanna come in my mouth? I really want you to come in my mouth Hoechy. So fucking badly. I've imagined it so many times, how would it feel, how would you taste like...' He actually moaned out loud at the sole thought.

'Oh fuuuck... You have to stop saying those things if you don't want me to come ON your mouth. In like few seconds.'

Dylan snorted at that but then focused on the task at hand. He stroked Tyler's dick some more, watching in fascination as it was gradualy becoming more sleek from all the pre-come that was gathering at the tip. He gave it a tentative lick, then another. He could hear Hoechlin's sharp intake of breath, followed by a throaty moan that sounded a bit like his name. The taste was new but it wasn't bad. Salty and musky and he could easily get used to it. Love it even. So he wrapped his lips around the head and gave it a bit of a suck, then swirled his tongue all around it. At some point one of Tyler's hands found its way into his hair, gently massaging his scalp in a soothing and encouraging manner. He took some more in and started bobbing his head up and down, like he'd seen so many times in porn. It wasn't as easy as it looked on videos but Dylan found the sensation thrilling. The heavy weight of a cock on his tongue, the texture of the skin and how he could feel some of the thickest veins sliding against his lips or the swollen head touching his palate and smearing the pre-come all over it. The taste and the smell of everything, so masculine, so fucking Hoechlin. But the best of all was the noises Tyler was making. He was seriously getting addicted to it all. The moans and groans, the little sighs and grunts and he could swear there was a bit of a sob there. So each time he took it in deeper and deeper, his pace becoming faster and more frantic just to hear more of them. He could feel Tyler was close. He was all tense and his grip on his hair tightened slightly. He went back to sucking the head and stroking the length with one of his hands, while palming himself through his boxers with the other. Because surprise, surprise, he was fucking hard again.

'Dyl, fuck, I'm gonna come.' And as soon as he said that, Hoechlin's whole body shudered and Dylan got a mouthful of a hot, sticky come, shot with such a force towards the back of his throat, he almost chocked. He managed to swallow the most of it, although some spilled out of his mouth and dribbled down his chin. Again, the taste wasn't as bad as people made it sound. Or maybe it was just him? Maybe he just loved sucking Hoechlin's dick and everything about it?

He pulled back with an obscene, wet pop and looked up. Tyler looked wrecked and blissed out and Dylan couldn't help but feel proud! Because he did it. He made Hoechlin feel good and he wanted to do it again. And again. And hopefully never stop.

'So I'm guessing I did ok?' He asked playfully, while stroking his way under Tyler's shirt and scraping his blunt fingernails over his defined stomach, enjoying how the muscles flexed under his touch.

Hoechlin just laughed and pulled him up just to grab his ass and pull him flush against his hard body. Yeah, muscles were good, very, very good. It was definitely Dylan's thing. Everything Hoechlin was definitely Dylan's thing.

'Yeah you did alright.'

'Just alright?'

'Really fucking great.' And again the cute, fuzzy, happy, scrunchy face. It made Dylan all warm inside, because it was all for him. He smiled back and stole a quick kiss.

'I think we should clean up or something.' He sighed heavily, snuggling into Tyler's chest. They were both wearing black shirts, getting rid of the stains will be a bitch. 'You do realise we just had sex in a public place, right? Haha.'

'I'm aware of that, yes, hahaha.'

'Mmmmm, next time I want a bed and lots of lube.'

'Lots of lube?'

'Yeah, I have grand plans.'

'I'm sure you do.'

'I do.' He wrapped himself even more tightly around Hoechlin. 'But five more minutes please? Before we have to go? Please?' Because it was comfy as hell, with Tyler's arms holding him against his chest, fingers absentmindedly drawing random patterns on his back. He felt so happy and content, because he actually got what he wanted for once, or at least he thought he did. As much as he didn't want to bring it up right now, he had to know.

'Hoechy.' He started quietly and cleared his throat. The hands on his back froze in place and he could feel Tyler tense a bit around him. 'This... What exactly is this?'

'What do you want it to be?'

'I... I think I'm in love with you a bit...' He buried his face in the crook of Hoechlin's neck to hide his embarassment at the words he just uttered. He felt the muscles under him relax and the hands resume the journey around his body. It was awfully calming.

'Only a bit?' The other man chuckled into his hair.

'Yeah, no, probably like a lot...'

'Good. Me too. A lot.' Tyler sounded really hoarse when he said that, his voice laden with emotions. Dylan wanted nothing more but to kiss him. And then he remembered he was allowed. So he pulled back, grabbed Hoechlin's face and proceeded to kiss the hell out of him.

When they stopped for breath, Tyler scrunched his face and pointed at his mouth.

'Ewww, you have dried come everywhere.'

Dylan gasped, pretended to be hurt.

'And whose fucking fault is that? I swear you had like year's supply in there pffft... Besides it's really rich coming from a guy with his pants off ahahahaha.' He gave Hoechlin's bare ass a pat.

'And whose fault is that?'

'Just shut up and fucking kiss me.'

 


End file.
